


Drunk Inspector Gadget

by vyvn_v



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, abandoned buildings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyvn_v/pseuds/vyvn_v
Summary: ian and mickey get drunk at the alibi and check out an abandoned warehouse on their way home.i&m being cute and shit, being a happy drunks, and being alone together.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Drunk Inspector Gadget

Ian and Mickey were walking out of the Alibi, heavily intoxicated. Ian was walking against the wall and Mickey was arm in arm with the redhead to keep his balance. On any normal day, Mickey would downright refuse to be in such close proximity with the perky ginger outside of the comfort of either of their homes but he could barely see the ground ahead of him and he thought that it was for the best, and fuck anyone who says otherwise.

It wasn’t the most straight and narrow trip from the Alibi to their houses but with their drunken and foggy minds it was the most adventurous and dangerous challenge of the night. Ian only wished he could look at the blaring blue lights of his phone long enough to pick out a number to call and slur something along the lines of, “Alibi. Pick me up,” but he couldn’t find it in his many pockets. He gave up trying and focused on the wall and the completely renewed South-Side thug on his arm that he somehow managed to snag amongst every other guy in the world.

Mickey stumbled a bit and almost dragged Ian down with him but regained his balance quickly. He pressed his back against the wall behind the taller boy who kept walking ahead momentarily, not realizing the missing weight on the open half of his body. He stopped and turned around to walk back towards Mickey and ask him, “What, you too tired to keep going, tough guy?” Mickey playfully punched him in the chest and called him some slurred insult that Ian couldn’t fully comprehend and he was sure that neither could Mickey.

“Let’s just stop right now, I don’t wanna keep walking into fucking rocks and falling and shit.” Mickey managed to string out. He grabbed Ian’s forearm and dragged him across the empty street and they fell onto a fence that stood there instead of any wall.

The fence wasn’t even as tall as Mickey so it wouldn’t be exactly hard to jump over, had they not been drunk and sweating booze. Ian gave Mickey a boost over and Ian tried his hardest to make sure his feet were secured in each hole so he didn’t fall off. He hit the ground and heard glass crunch under his boots. He lifted his foot to see if there was a big shard stuck in his boot, he didn’t want to have to abandon his shoe but he also didn’t want to walk with glass stabbing him with his every step. He knew Mickey wouldn’t be abled to hold him like a crutch the entire time. He saw that there wasn’t much glass there, it was something small like a needle or a monocle or something small and glassy.

Mickey looked at the building in front of him, it was definitely abandoned and the walls were made of brick, so it must have been pretty old. Some windows were boarded up but without nails holding them there, they were just balanced and dusty. He wanted to touch one but he feared it would fall at a small breeze, let alone him touching it. He thought it looked a bit like a warehouse, he’s seen enough of them to know what they look like, but he couldnt be sure since he was so fucked up right now.

Ian walked towards Mickey and fell into his back, enveloping him from behind. Mickey flinched but realized it was Ian when his head fell onto his shoulder and just let it happen, not wanting to admit that he liked it. “You done, cupcake? You wanna keep going or you wanna lay out a blanket and look for shooting fucking stars?” Mickey says, trying to sound impatient and like he didn’t actually want to look for shooting stars (he definitely did with how this night was going, the sap). Ian held onto him and muttered, “Just a little longer, Mick.”

Mickey sighed and waited for Ian to stand up straight behind him and walk in front of him, “Let’s go investigate this bitch,” Ian said loudly while stumbling forward, “I wish I had that stupid hat, like Inspector Gadget. The hat with the arms, and I could fly up to the roof and look for clues.”

Mickey had a hard time keeping up with the hopelessly drunk redhead running around this possibly dangerous warehouse but he was more than happy seeing him practically frolick around and say some stupid phrase from practically every spy movie to exist and didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. He did warn him many, many times about being careful around wires because they might be open and dangerous but Ian heeded that advice once or twice before practically jumping on top of them again.

“Why do you think this place is empty?” Ian asked Mickey. He came to a complete stop about two feet ahead of Mickey. “I don’t know, man, probably, like, they didn’t need it anymore.”

“Yeah but, like, what if the workers all got… infected by rats or some shit?” Ian pressed on as he watched Mickey’s face scrunch up in disagreement and couldn’t suppress a hard smile.

Mickey didn’t say anything for a while and Ian was almost accustomed to the wind blowing on cut and rusted pieces of metal that covered the ceiling. The whistles that it made echoed throughout the warehouse with such subtlety that if either of them so much as breathed heavier than necessary you couldn’t hear it. There was a drop of water falling from the ceiling every three seconds from the heavy raining from two days ago. Ian was deeply encapsulated by these sounds when he jumped a bit as Mickey spoke up, “It might be some place for the mafia to chill when things get fucked. I’ve seen a few of them, but they normally have some stupid bodyguard around. Not to be a downer or anything but if there was security or at least a fucking attack pigeon, we’d be dead by now.”

Ian groaned and tossed his head back at the dead part of Mickey’s theory. “I’d like to see those mafia guards coming at me with their fucking machine guns. They don’t know, we’ve got fists of steel, man!” Ian exaggerated which made Mickey laugh.

“Yeah, man, I forgot you were fucking Superman. I fucking expect to see those guards cowering.” Mickey continued while laughing. Ian punched the air twice jokingly. He caught Mickey’s eyes. He was smiling so hard his eyes were crinkled at the corners and Ian felt happiness burn in him from his stomach and just wanted to stare at Mickey for hours and he almost did until he thought of something better. He looked at the floor, it wasn’t littered in glass like the area around the fence was but he kicked some rocks away. He cleared a large square patch with his shoe and laid down, folding his hands over his stomach.

Mickey was about to ask the drunk kid in front of him what he was doing laying down on a fucking dirty floor of an unknown, abandoned warehouse when Ian patted the empty half of the cleared area next to him and said, “Come here, Mick.”

Mickey didn’t really want to lay down on the floor but found himself walking, mainly to be next to Ian. He laid down next to Ian and they both just stared at the broken and rusty ceiling with intermittent glances at each other. Mickey felt Ian grab his hand and intertwin his fingers in Mickey’s. Mickey turned his head to stare at Ian and Ian did the same. They stared at each other for what Mickey thought was probably the closest to forever he’d ever felt, just staring at each other. Mickey saw Ian’s eyes start to droop and almost close completely.

Now that he was considerably sobered up, he moved to wake Ian up. He couldn’t sleep on the floor of some warehouse in God knows where. He placed his hands and knees on both sides of Ian and gently tapped his thigh, “Come on, you can’t sleep here, Ian.”

Ian practically knocked over Mickey when be jumped up so quickly he felt his brain move in his head. He didn’t expect to be woken up when he was so content with staring at the face of the boy he loved looking at him with full eyes and bliss in his eyes until he fully fell asleep. He heard Mickey standing up at his feet and he was startled into action until he remembered his surrounding and calmed down, feeling even more tired than before.

“We gotta get you home, Ian,” Mickey said directly. “It’s better there, man, and we’re drunk as hell.” Mickey lifted him up with both hands in Ian’s. “God damn, you’re heavy, man.” Ian chuckled and lifted himself up with Mickey’s help, of course. When he was halfway up he let go of one hand and held onto Mickey’s shoulder and landed on his chest in full.

Mickey tried not to melt completely into the floor when Ian fell onto his chest. He wanted to live there, in that moment forever but Ian straightened up and moved back. He put a hand around Mickey’s shoulders and Mickey put an arm around his upper back. They staggered and stumbled until they reached the damned fence and left the same way they came.

“Hey, let’s do the leg thing,” Ian said. Mickey raised his eyebrows high but Ian insisted, “You know, we take a step out to the left,” he stepped out to the left, “and then you circle your right leg around the other person’s left leg,” as he demonstrated, “and you step out again. You know, the leg thing!”

“You’re really asking to fall on your face, huh, Gallagher?” Mickey laughed, eyebrows high. Ian looked at his favorite “Mickey” face and felt okay with making an utter fool of himself in front of him. “Let’s do it, then,” Mickey said linking their arms together again. 

Mickey initiated the side stepping and Ian followed along. They almost tripped on each other multiple times but it went smoothly for a while until Ian fell forward. He strengthened his hold on Mickey’s arm and did a full swing in front of Mickey and knocked the both of them down. Mickey fell hard on his butt and Ian scratched up his free hand pretty bad trying to cushion the fall. They both swore and groaned as they tried to free themselves of the mess they made of limbs and shoelaces.

“Fuck, Ian, that shit hurt,” Mickey said as he started to get up. “Just laugh through the pain,” Ian suggested as he rubbed his hands on his jeans to get rid of any dust or dirt he could have picked up from the sidewalk. “Think positive thoughts and it hurts less.”

The boys walked side by side for a while. Not being completely used to the lack of warmth on varied parts of his body, Mickey shoved Ian lightly, “I fucking told ya, didn’t I? You made us both fall, idiot.” He knew Ian wouldn’t just take the shove and he was right, Ian shoved Mickey back. “I didn’t fall on my face, though, did I?”

“I guess not, wouldn’t want to leave a mark on that pretty face of yours.” Mickey grabbed Ian’s face with his thumb in one cheek and his other four fingers in the other. Ian blushed a soft shade of pink. He didn’t know what to do in this flirty situation and he froze up. Ian lightly pushed Mickey’s hand off his face. “Fuck off.”

Mickey held out his hand and Oan got the message, pushing their fingers together and letting it fall between them. They walked to the Gallagher household in silence, with smiles stuck on their faces. They walked up the porch and opened the door as quietly as they could. They took off their jackets and Ian hooked them. Mickey tripped on the rug and almost knocked over a lamp on the stand he fell onto. Ian wasn’t worried about waking anyone up, they had all grown somewhat accustomed to the sound of things knocking over downstairs because of Frank and Fiona’s many late night misadventures with alcohol, but Mickey was.

“Shit,” he whispered, but Ian cupped his cheeks and made Mickey face him. “It’s okay, they won’t wake up. Shh,” and they walked up the stairs, occasionally stomping or stepping on a squeaky step but making it upstairs and taking off their shoes and multiple layers to get into Ian’s bed.

Ian had his back to the wall and Mickey had his back to the door. Their legs intertwined and arms across each other and under the pillow, staring at each other. Ian stroked Mickey’s cheek and Mickey closed his eyes on contact. Ian took this as an opportunity, he leaned in and kissed Mickey softly. Mickey wasn’t expecting it but reciprocated and ran a hand through his flaming red hair, pulling his head closer carefully. They broke apart, Ian put his head on Mickey’s shoulder and rubbed his hair into Mickey’s neck. They held each other and breathed in each other’s scent of booze, soap, and natural body odor. They closed their eyes and swallowed in each other wit senses they couldn’t identify and loved the lover in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t be bothered to read through this again to edit it so until i do, please forgive my grammar, punctuation, etc. i know ian and mickey are kind of ooc in this but it’s cute. i had fun writing it.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
